


The Good Boyfriend

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen as a boyfriend from the perspective of other people.</p>
<p>This one’s inspired by Emily Bett’s statement about what Oliver is like as a boyfriend, “He’s really good at it but he didn’t realise how good he was at it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Boyfriend

Thea comes home from her Saturday morning jog to familiar scene:  the savory smell of cooking food wafting from the multiple pans sizzling on the stove top, the sweet scent of something from the oven, and her brother manning everything.

She takes a deep breath, mouth watering. After an hour’s run in the cold autumn morning, the heat and the smells that came form the loft kitchen are more than welcome. Not to mention, the sight of her brother exhibiting such relaxed domesticity.

“Hey,” Oliver calls out, briefly turning away from flipping something in a shallow pan to flash her a smile, “Good run?”

“Yeah,” she nods, sitting on one of the padded stools by the kitchen island with a happy sigh.

“Not too cold?”

“Oh, it was,” she nods, “But that builds endurance, right?”

He nods in agreement, “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. There’s coffee and some blood orange juice.”

“Thanks,” she says, reaching for the pitcher of juice on the island.

“Once I take the danish from the oven, I’ll wake Felicity up, and we can eat,” he says.

“No need,” Felicity calls out sleepily from the foot of the stairs.

Thea smiles at the sight. Felicity, her hair in a messy bun, is wearing one of Oliver’s grey, long-sleeved Henley shirts – the one he had come home wearing the night before, Thea suspects – a pair of leggings with neon-coloured cupcakes printed on it, and hot pink indoor track socks.

Oliver shuts off the electric burner and removes the pan to the counter top before opening his arms for Felicity to step into, wrapping her arms around him. He nuzzles the side of her face, bending down to reach it and tightening his arms around her back in greeting.

“You could have slept some more. I could have woken you up once breakfast was ready,” Thea hears him murmur into Felicity’s hair.

Felicity responds by burying her face deeper into Oliver’s chest.

Thea holds back a grin and a happy sigh at the pair. She would have never imagined in a million years that she would ever get to witness her brother this way – in a loving and committed relationship. Being a real good boyfriend.

Growing up, Thea witnessed her brother in various romantic relationships. There was never any shortage of girls attempting to “tame Ollie”. And while he had a well-earned reputation for being a cad and a player, she knew he always tried to treat whoever he was with sweetness and a modicum of respect – just enough that no one would call him ungentlemanly. Or what he believed a good boyfriend should be.

_Well, up until he moved on to the next one_ , Thea thinks, sipping her juice as she kept her gaze on the cuddling couple before her. Mostly when whoever Ollie was with wanted a deeper commitment that he was willing to give.

Thea had long accepted – way before Ollie got into the Queen’s Gambit on that fateful day – that her brother was someone who would never commit. He would never allow himself to be tied down in that way. That he wasn’t a forever kind of boyfriend. He was the type that a girl could fool around with, and experience what it was like to be a queen for a day (or week, or a month or two), but he would never be the type who ever really make anyone a true Queen.

When he returned after five years away, Thea saw him try to pursue relationships with other women. He was more serious, yes. He wasn’t the same old playboy Ollie of the past, no matter how much he tried to play act that he was the same boy.

In the months that Oliver was involved with the resurrected Sara, Thea witnessed for the first time what her new and improved brother could be like as a boyfriend. He was committed, respectful and faithful to Sara. Thea could see that he tried to be the best partner for her. Thea also suspected that his efforts with Sara – like his efforts with Laurel – were brought about by something else.

_A sense of responsibility, perhaps_ , Thea muses. To make up for his past mistakes that had resulted in Sara’s turmoils. And there was a definite sense of _settling_ with Ollie and Sara – as if they were each others crutches against loneliness because they thought they didn’t deserve happiness with the people that they really wanted to be with.

As she observes the couple who had turned away from her to begin putting food into platters, stopping in their task so that Oliver could hand-feed Felicity a taste of what he had prepared, Thea realises what was different with this relationship.

There is a lightness in Oliver and Felicity’s relationship. That has always been apparent to Thea, after months of seeing the couple laugh, cuddle and tease each other. Thea knew how much the couple genuinely enjoyed each others company, no matter what they were doing.

More than that, Thea knew that Oliver’s sweet gestures towards Felicity – the weekend breakfast feasts, the random floral bouquets he would hand her after a day’s hard work, the nightly hand massages he would give Felicity as they wound down from a night of crime fighting, the shoulder nuzzling, the constant pecks on Felicity’s forehead, the way he looked at Felicity as if the sun rose and set in her eyes, the soft smiles he would flash Felicity whenever she would walk in a room – were not mere gestures of what Oliver believed a good boyfriend would do. These gestures do not come from a place of obligation. Oliver is not problematising _shoulds_ and his reasons for doing such things.

_He simply just loved Felicity, and felt free and safe to show how much he loves her_ , Thea concludes, smiling as Oliver and Felicity turn around with platters of food in their hands.

———–

Laurel tries to hold in her scoff and eye-rolling at the sight of a gaggle of grown women running their eyes over Oliver and smirking amongst themselves. There were various groupings of women around the ballroom doing the same thing.

Oliver Queen has always been one dashing bastard, Laurel admits to herself. Anyone with half an eye could see that the combination of the blue eyes framed with almost feminine eyelashes, the aquiline nose, the lush lips and the square jaw on top of a well-muscled, tall body, and all the charms that came from growing up a Queen, is a deadly combination.

_And he knew it, too_.

Oliver Queen had known, from a very young age, how to use his physical attractiveness and charm to get what he wanted. Be it a better grade in school, another chance at one more semester in college after spending the previous semester slacking off and being drunk and high, sexual favours from the lucky woman he had set his sights on, a reduced fine for whatever traffic law he had broken, or a sister to betray her sister by going on a sex vacation wi – Laurel shakes off the bitter thoughts, and reminds herself that Oliver was a different man now.

_And he really is different now_ , Laurel admits. He isn’t the same boy from eight years ago. He isn’t even the same man who returned to Starling City four years ago. Or the one who left after defeating Ra’s Al Ghul and saving the city.

For one, he was behaving as if he was entirely unaware of the tittering women, shooting him flirtatious smiles and batting their fake eyelashes at him. The old Ollie would have preened at the attention and had flashed a smile back – perhaps with a teasing eyebrow wag. The chances of the old Ollie taking up at least one of the offers being so obviously being presented to him – no matter who he arrived at the event with – was very high.

But this new Olli – _Oliver_ is not biting. The hand on the small of Felicity’s back remains where it has been since they entered the ballroom for the Fundraising Gala for LGBT Youth in Star City. The smiles he flashes whenever one of the tittering ladies dared to approach him were polite, and always combined with a step back behind Felicity, wordlessly reiterating who he was with. The only flirtatious smiles he gave were directed at Felicity. The two of them have maintained a bubble around them with smiles towards each other, silent conversations held only with their eyes, small touches, and whispers in each others ears.

“I’m so glad that Ollie is back,” a voice says from behind Laurel.

Laurel turns around to see a tall, statuesque, jet-blacked haired woman in a low-cut, high-slitted, silver sequined gown. Vanessa Valenta.

Vanessa was a year ahead of them in Starling Prep, and had been the most popular girl in school. The only child of a billionaire businessman from the Czech Republic, Vanessa had the world – and most men – at her feet. She was also one of Ollie’s former flings. 

“So, so good to see you, Laurel,” Vanessa smiles, bending to give Laurel air kisses, “You look stunning!”

“Thanks, Vanessa,” Laurel flashes her a polite smile, “I didn’t realise you were back in the city.”

“Only for a bit,” Vanessa responds, “Papa wanted to see me. And Paris was getting a bit tedious.”

“Right,” Laurel nods, taking a sip of her ginger ale, “I hear your design work is lauded in Europe.”

“Who knew that I had all that talent, right?” Vanessa winks, “But enough about me. Who’s Ollie with tonight?”

“That’s his girlfriend,” Laurel says, straightening her spine, “Felicity Smoak.”

“She doesn’t seem like his usual type,” Vanessa says, eyeing the couple across the room from them.

“She’s his _only_ type, these days,” Laurel insists.

“Well, we shall see,” Vanessa smiles, her eyebrows raised, “See you around, Laurel.”

With bated breath, Laurel watches as Vanessa slinks her way to where Oliver and Felicity were standing, talking to the organisers of the gala.

She worries for Felicity.

Vanessa was a woman that Ollie couldn’t seem to be able to resist, someone that Ollie fell into affairs with multiple times over and over again – even when she and Ollie were together.

Laurel knows the exact moment that Oliver spots Vanessa, and she forces herself to look on and hope that this new Oliver continues to be better than old Ollie.

Laurel sees Oliver stiffen as Vanessa approaches, bending towards Felicity’s ear to whisper something, and taking a step behind his girlfriend.

“Huh,” Laurel mutters to herself, “Strange.”

She watches as they greet each other, Oliver’s smile remaining polite and no different from the ones he had been giving to the other tittering ladies. He keeps his position behind Felicity as he offers Vanessa a hand in greeting, and as he introduces Felicity and the rest of their companions. He keeps his position, and his hands on Felicity as they exchange small talk. And as Vanessa walks away, Oliver’s eyes and attention stay on Felicity.

Laurel breathes a sigh of relief.

Throughout the evening, Laurel maintains her observation of the gathering. She notices when Oliver offers a hand to Felicity, tilting his head playfully towards the dance floor. She’s aware of the gasps of surprise in Star City’s high society at the sight of Oliver “I don’t dance” Queen pulls Felicity in his arms in a modified waltz hold and proceeds to expertly lead her with a huge smile on his face.

She notices when Vanessa approaches Oliver when he’s at the bar getting champagne, and Oliver’s distant politeness towards the beautiful woman. She notes when Vanessa attempts to reach into Oliver’s tuxedo jacket and he stops her with hand on her wrist, a scowl, and a few steps back from the other woman. When he reaches Felicity’s side once again, Laurel observes as he hands her a champagne flute and a piece of paper. Felicity glances at the paper quickly before dismissing it by tearing it into pieces, before wrapping her arms around Oliver with smile on her face that he returns with an adoring smile. Laurel notices Vanessa glare at the couple and huff as she exits the ballroom.

Laurel chuckles to herself, then feels a tiny pang in her chest.

_Her Ollie_ wouldn’t have done that. _Her Ollie_ wouldn’t have showed her Vanessa’s – or any other woman’s – surreptitious offer, much less let her deal with it. _Her Ollie_ would have made an excuse to leave early, take her home and then leave her there, while he met up with Vanessa in the hotel room that she had written on that piece of paper for a secret tryst. _Her Ollie_ would not have been immune to Vanessa Valenta’s charms, beauty and what she was offering.

_But her Ollie was not Felicity’s Oliver_ , Laurel muses.

Felicity’s Oliver was honest with Felicity. Felicity’s Oliver only has eyes for Felicity, and his eyes never wandered. Felicity’s Oliver would never take up what any other woman was offering. Felicity’s Oliver would never entertain anyone else to burst their bubble – not even an irresistible beauty like Vanessa Valenta, or an old love like Laurel Lance. Felicity’s Oliver belonged to no one else but Felicity – and he made sure everyone knows it.

With a sigh, Laurel turns away from the couple, and allows herself to observe other goings-on in the ballroom.

There was nothing more to worry about with those two.

———-

Alex Davis loves a challenge. That’s why he said yes to the offer to be Oliver Queen’s political advisor as he ran for Vice Mayor of Star City. Alex knew what the challenge was – to turn a former playboy, petty criminal, island survivor, failed CEO, former billionaire heir, into a respectable political candidate – and he welcomed it.

He had known, upon meeting the man the first time, that the challenge was not that … well, challenging. Oliver Queen was serious about his political candidacy, in his belief that serving in local government would be the way to help their city thrive, and his commitment in making the city better. On top of all of that, Queen had charm coming out of his pores – and was in a serious, committed relationship with the CEO of Palmer Tech.

That the task ahead was not as challenging as he had thought it would be disappointed Alex at first. But then he started believing in Oliver Queen, the man. Alex knew that Oliver Queen would be a good leader for Star City, and he vowed to help Queen take his place in city hall.

Because of that, Alex was somewhat disappointed in Queen’s random disappearances during the day. He had really believed that Queen had become a responsible and upstanding citizen, so he was really disappointed when Queen would return to the campaign headquarters with his clothes and hair somewhat askew.

But Alex Davis loved a challenge, so he prepared Queen’s campaign for whatever scandal Queen’s disappearances would lead to, and acted as if he didn’t know what was going on.

When Oliver shows up at their offices after an “extended lunch break” with a lipstick stain on his collar, Alex feels that it was time to speak up.

“Queen,” Alex starts, “I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t care to know. But, if there’s a scandal heading your way, I think it’s only fair that you let your political adviser and campaign manager know about it. That way, I can prepare how to spin it.”

Queen looks at him in askance, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Davis.”

“You’ve got a lipstick mark on your collar,” Alex answers in explanation, crossing his arms across his chest and nodding towards the aforementioned stain.

“Wha–” Oliver looks down, frowning and lifting his shirt collar to check.

Before any of them could say anything else, the door to Queen’s office opens and Felicity Smoak enters, “Oliver, you left your keys in my car.”

The change in Queen’s face almost gives Alex a whiplash. Queen looks up at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice, a smile lighting up his face as he steps towards her and takes the keys she’s extended towards him.

“You left your lipstick stain on my shirt,” Queen murmurs teasingly as he nuzzles her neck, seeming to forget that Alex was in the room with them.

Alex clears his throat loudly.

“Alex!” Felicity exclaims, lightly pushing Queen away from her. Queen doesn’t budge.

“Hi, Felicity,” Alex greets her.

“I have a meeting in thirty minutes, I have to go back to the office,” Felicity says, stepping away from Queen but pecking him on the cheek before turning away, leaving a lipstick mark similar to the one on his collar, “And change your shirt! People would think you’re having an affair!”

“Like I would have time or the energy for an affair,” Queen teases, pulling Felicity back to give her lips another kiss.

“And don’t you forget it, mister,” she teases back before exiting the office.

“So that’s where you’ve been disappearing off to?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow as Queen turns back to him.

“You thought I was having an affair?” Queen growls, frowning.

“I don’t know what I thought,” Alex shrugs, “But you disappear a lot sometimes.”

“That’s none of your business,” Queen responds, taking a menacing step towards Alex.

“It is, if it affects your campaign,” Alex reminds him.

“Have I missed any of the appointments I have for this campaign?” Queen asks with a raised brow.

“No,” Alex responds.

“Any meetings?”

“No.”

“Any campaign rallies?”

“No.”

“Have I failed to deliver my speeches to perfection?”

“No.”

“Have I misrepresented this campaign?”

“No.”

“Am I trailing in the polls?”

“No.”

“Then what I do when I disappear is none of your business,” Queen growls, “What I do with my girlfriend is my and her business alone.”

“OK, OK,” Alex concedes.

“Did you really think I was having an affair?” Queen asks again, calmer this time.

“No, not really,” Alex responds honestly, “But you know sometimes old reputations stick. Also, you could have just told me that you were meeting Felicity. I would have helped cover up for you.”

“And lose the thrill of secretly meeting up with my girl?” Queen smirks.

Alex chuckles and takes a seat in the chair in front of Queen’s desk, preparing to talk about the rally slated to happen tomorrow.

“Answer me this though,” Alex says.

“What?” Queen asks as he takes his seat and starts glancing over the documents on his table.

“You’re not doing it where other people can take pictures and leak them online, right?” Alex asks, “I should know so I can prepare.”

Queen looks up at him, stunned at the audacity of the question. Then he chuckles and shakes his head, “You do know that Felicity is an internet genius, right? If photos get leaked online, she can make them disappear faster than anyone can click on it.”

“That’s not very reassuring, Queen,” Alex sighs.

“That’s all you’re going to get,” Queen responds.

As they get to work, reviewing the plans for the rally, Alex shakes his head. Now he needs to make preparations for the chance that sex photos of his political candidate and his girlfriend get on the internet.

_Could have been worse though_ , he thinks to himself. _Spinning a horny, attractive couple having copious amounts of sex at random hours of the day would be a walk in the park._

—–

Curtis Holt wonders, as he checks his bank account, why he seems to have more money in the bank than usual. Sure, he had successfully negotiated a much bigger salary before he signed his contract with Palmer Tech. So, he knew to expect bigger savings.

He has a separate bank account for his daily expenses though, and that account has more money than he had expected around this time of the month. He didn’t even need to transfer funds to top up his account for his monthly expenses.

He shrugs it off, concluding that having extra cash was a good problem to have, as he logs out of his online banking account and gets ready to test one of the new _toys_ in his lab.

“Curtis,” Felicity calls from the doorway to his office, “I’ll need your input for the board report I’m preparing. Specifically, the sections around the wifi standards for the new antennas were mass producing, and the ones that mention Skipjack for our encrypted server solution – I don’t think I can explain cipher algorithm in plain language. I get lost in the tech jargon! I mean, you would think that heads of industries can now tell the differences between symmetric and asymetric encryption by now. Especially since that difference would make them a lot – and I mean, a lot – of money. Speaking of, do you think we would ever get to a point that we can run this company without a board? I mean, what are the benefits to that? Not preparing board reports, for one. But then again, they do have a check and balance function. Because otherwise, we’d be no different from mad scientists out to rule of the world.”

Curtis chuckles as he shakes his head, “Metaphors and diagrams, Felicity.”

“Like what Lightman said in his essay about the value of metaphors in teaching science?” Felicity says.

“Exactly,” Curtis nods. One of the best things about working in Palmer Tech is its CEO and just how wonderfully brilliant she is. “For tech n00bs, they need metaphors and diagrams.”

“I can’t seem to use metaphors without comparing regular people to dogs,” Felicity shakes her head at herself, “Can you check to see, if what I’ve written in the report is understandable in lay people terms?”

“As you say so, boss,” Curtis responds lightly, “Just email it to me and I’ll work on it this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Curtis. I’ve already sent it to you. It’s due on Monday, so take your time,” Felicity smiles as she reaches for one the new gadgets in Curtis lab, “Is this the car diagnostic tool that you’ve been working on? I love how it looks like a big brick!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Curtis says, “Now, just by laying this on the hood of your car, you can see what’s wrong. That’s the theory anyway. It needs further testing. The first few prototypes always came up with a ‘check your battery’ result.”

“Hmm,” Felicity murmurs as she examines the gadget, “Perhaps design it so it can be more centrally-located on a car – the roof, perhaps. And adjust the neutron backscatter?”

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Curtis nods.

Felicity’s phone nods before they can continue nerding out.

“Hey, Oliver,” she greet with a huge smile.

Curtis tries not to listen in on the one-sided conversation but can’t help but chuckle at what he could hear from Felicity who has turned away from him.

“Yes, I’m at Applied Sciences. With Curtis … Yeah, we are. You know we are,” she says eagerly, then her voice changes to happy surprise, “Really? You have time?”

Then it changes again to teasing, “Well, I know you do. But you’re a very busy man, Mr. Vice Mayoral Candidate slash socialite boy … You don’t like that, do you. What are you gonna do about it? … Hmm. Maybe.” Then she laughs and says, “OK. I’ll see you soon.”

“Boyfriend picking you up for lunch?” Curtis asks as Felicity ends her call.

“Better,” she grins, “He’s coming over with lunch. And you know how much Oliver over-orders. Also, he says he’ll order those spring rolls that you like so much. So, you’re invited. See you at noon,” she says as she leaves his office with a wave.

Curtis smiles as he nods. Felicity and Oliver are such a lovely couple, he thinks. Even with their busy lives, they always made sure to spend some time together. Oliver bringing take out lunches or home-cooked meals – Curtis still can’t believe that a man who looked like that can also cook! – for his girlfriend was a common occurrence Palmer Tech. Even when he couldn’t make it to lunch, Oliver sends Felicity lunch to make sure that she eats properly – especially on busy days. And he always orders too much, prompting Felicity to share her Oliver lunches with him and Gerry, her assistant.

As Curtis turns his attention back to the non-invasive car diagnostic tool, he stops. _So, that’s why I haven’t spent as much money this month than I have budgeted. I’ve been getting free lunch from Oliver Queen ever since I started at Palmer Tech._

——–

As Donna Smoak gets exits the airport and sees the car waiting for her, she thinks about how she got here. She revels in everything that has gotten her here, and allows herself to get lost in the past.

Donna Smoak is not new to the idea of boyfriends. She’s had her fair share. And so has Felicity – although perhaps not as much as Donna’s had.

She’s met three of Felicity’s boyfriends. And for all three, Donna was grateful that her daughter didn’t allow her father’s abandonment to cause her to completely turn away from love. So, she was grateful to them for that.

Cooper, that loser dog, was smart and could keep up with her beautiful girl’s smarts. Or he tried, at least. There was always something about him gave Donna the feeling that he was envious of Felicity’s more superior intellect. He would always try to be better at Felicity in some things – _because he couldn’t be better at what Felicity’s really good at_ , Donna thinks. So, he was always going on rants about political awareness, social good, using their talents to benefit society – questioning everything about anything, trying to channel Felicity’s brilliant mind into being a benefit to society. And, Felicity, bless her smitten heart, would look at Cooper as if he was as brilliant as she was. She dimmed her own brilliance in order to concede to Cooper’s – very much like any smart girl falling in love for the first time.

Donna had always known that that boy could never be as smart and as talented as her girl. And she was proven right, too, when Cooper revealed himself to be a villainous, untalented cad who needed Felicity’s superior, leagues-above-his-own brains to get her to do his stealing for him.

But, if Cooper had not revealed himself to be such a horrible waste of space, Donna would have watched on, happy for her daughter to have found someone whom she admired, loved and respected. She would have supported – and she did – a relationship that resulted in Felicity distancing herself further away from her, if Cooper made Felicity happy.

But since he’s such a bad guy, Donna dismisses Cooper with a wave of her hand. So not worth the brain space to think about. He’s nothing.

Ray Palmer – _now that one was quite the catch_ , Donna thinks. He was sweet and dashing and successful in his chosen field. He was as much a genius as her baby girl was, that’s for sure – not like tha poser Cooper. He was a bit too smug about his accomplishments and his brains, but given that he was a true genius, Donna brushed that aside. Donna would have been happy for Felicity, if Ray Palmer was the one that Felicity had fallen in love with and spent the rest of her life with. Donna knew that with Ray Palmer, her baby girl would have a wonderful, grand life, and that she would have been loved and respected, Donna would have been content. She would have been content to watch from afar as her baby girl reached heights with someone like Ray Palmer.

But he wasn’t the one her daughter had given her heart to, the poor man. Donna could see that Ray Palmer was smitten with Felicity – _and who wouldn’t be? Her girl deserves to have someone smitten, head over heels, gaga-eyed over her!_ But Felicity, her girl, didn’t light up when Ray was around. She tried to be happy, yes. She smiled, yes. She looked at Ray with admiration and respect, yes. But she didn’t light up.

Not like she did – and does – with Oliver Queen.

Donna smiles as she thinks of Oliver. Donna admits to herself that she had worried when she found out that Felicity was friends with Oliver Queen. Donna’s no stranger to the tabloid articles around the Queen heir. When she saw Felicity light up like Christmas in five seconds after being in Oliver’s presence, Donna worried more. Because she wanted better for Felicity than a billionaire playboy who would leave her the moment someone more shiny came along. Her girl deserved better than to be stuck in some unrequited love situation with an unattainable man.

Then Donna saw that Oliver had lit up like New Years in Felicity’s presence. And she _just_ knew. She knew, as they stood around in that dingy club, that Felicity was not stuck in an unrequited love situation, that Oliver Queen was not unattainable to her girl, that Oliver Queen was just as in love with Felicity as she was with him.

She was perhaps the third happiest person on the planet when the two finally got together. Her daughter deserved nothing less than to be with a man that made her light up that way, and who glowed as much as she did in her presence. When they visited her in Las Vegas a few months ago, the love between them was so obvious, it felt like something that she could touch.

Oliver doted on Felicity, cared for her in a way that was transparent, sincere, and unashamed. It was in the way that he looked at her, in the way that he would tuck her hair behind her ear, in the way that he would make sure to remove bell peppers (that Felicity abhorred) from dishes, in the way that he teased her, the way that he would keep a protective arm around her shoulders whenever they were out in public. It was in the way that Oliver was curious about Felicity’s childhood pictures, asking Donna for copies of the ones he found the cutest. It was in how eager he was for stories about Felicity’s growing up years. How he scowled whenever Donna mentioned Felicity’s father.

It was in the way that he extended that care and respect to Donna. How he never treated her as someone to be disregarded. How he offered to tasks around Donna’s apartment that she had no time to do. How he tried to impress her. And when he thanked Donna for raising Felicity, Donna knew just how loved her baby girl was.

Donna can hardly control her excitement as the car stops in front of a building. She is looking forward to spending time with her beautiful girl and her sweetheart of a boyfriend. She cannot wait to surprise her girl.

“Hi, Donna,” Oliver greets as Donna steps out of the car, pecking her cheek, “I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up. That would have ruined the surprise.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Oliver,” Donna says dismissively as Oliver reaches for her suitcase from the trunk of the car, “Thank you for sending a car to pick me up. It was unnecessary, but sweet.”

Oliver just smiles and nods at her, leading her to the entrance of what Donna assumes is their apartment building, “We’re going to have to be quiet. Felicity’s still sleeping. My sister, Thea, is looking forward to meeting you.”

Before Oliver could open the door to their apartment, a beautiful, petite brunette opens it and quickly closes it, “She’s awake, Ollie!” she whispers frantically, “And she’s looking for you! And you know how scary she can be!”

Then she looks at Donna with a huge smile but still whispering, “You must be Ms. Smoak, I’m Thea Queen, Oliver’s sister. I’m so glad to meet you!”

“Hi, sweetie,” Donna reaches over to peck Thea’s cheek, “I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Thea!” Donna could hear her daughter’s exasperated voice from the closed door, “What’s with all the cloak and dagger stuff? Where’s Oliver? What’s going on?”

Oliver opens the door wider to show himself and Donna to Felicity, “Surprise!”

“Wha–? Mom?!?!” Felicity exclaims in shock. She’s standing by the foyer in a blue v-neck shirt that dwarfs her small frame, and purple and hot pink plaid pyjamas.

Donna rushes to her daughter to pull her into a huge hug, “Hi, baby!”

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Felicity asks, holding her mom close.

“Did you think that we can celebrate your birthday weekend without your mom?” Oliver responds from behind Donna.

“It’s not my birthday 'til tomorrow,” Felicity responds, pulling away from Donna to face Oliver.

“Well, think of me as your early birthday gift,” Donna says, jumping up and down in her spot, “Happy birthday, baby girl!”

“Aww, mom,” Felicity pulls Donna closer, whispering, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

As Donna revels in her daughter’s warm hug, she feels joyful tears well in her eyes. She is happy that Felicity had found a man to love completely, and who loved and cherished her back so much that he would successfully plan a birthday surprise for her, and she is even happier to be the surprise.

—–

John Diggle places his helmet heavily on the round table in the bunker, taking care to not slam it down heavily as his angry instincts command him to do. He turns to face the computer set-up behind him, where Felicity has her chair turned towards him, her eyes wide and worried, and her hands clenching her arm rests.

“John …” she murmurs slowly.

John shakes his head, looking down with a heavy sigh, “They were dead by the time we got there.”

“Oh,” Felicity’s face falls, her hands moving to cover her mouth and her eyes welling.

“Yeah,” John breathes, “I just need to – to –”

“Go home, John,” Felicity says for him, openly weeping now.

“I need to wait for the rest of the team,” John says, clasping his hands on the back of his neck, “We had to make our way separately here.”

“I should have found them sooner,” Felicity whispers mournfully.

John doesn’t have it in him at the moment to comfort her, even though  he knows the blame didn’t rest on Felicity. But at that moment, John is too livid, too disappointed in himself, too weary, to tell Felicity that.

They had gotten a tip from one of Glades residents about an organ harvesting ring that had targeted homeless children in Star City. After a night’s investigation, they located the warehouse where the children were being kept. The team had successfully apprehended the members of the crime ring, but when they got to the room where the kids were … Well, they were too late.

John could hear the roar of a motorcycle from the subway entrance to the bunker. He turns to see Oliver enter the bunker on his Ducati. As soon as he stops his bike, Oliver is flying out of his bike, flinging his bow and taking off his quiver angrily.

“Oliver …” Felicity says softly, standing up from her chair and taking a step towards him.

Oliver looks at Felicity for a long time, standing still, holding his breath. Then he takes a deep breath, then turns to John, “You good?” he confirms.

John nods tersely in response, and Oliver nods in return as he exhales before turning back to Felicity. He takes a big step towards her and folds her in his arms, Felicity almost disappearing from John’s view.

John could hear the couple murmur and whisper to assurances and comforting words to each other. He takes comfort in that – in his closest friends, his partners, being able to find comfort in each other after a harrowing night – as he feels a wave of longing to be with Lyla.

He sheds his grey leather jacket and makes his way to the changing room in the back of the bunker. The sooner he makes it home, the better.

———

“You know, what day it is today?” Felicity asks sleepily as Oliver lays the breakfast tray across her lap. He had woken her up with kisses and breakfast in bed.

Well, the second time. The first time he woke her up was with his head and mouth – and tongue and teeth and fingers – between her thighs and an orgasm, followed by another one before they passed out in each others arms earlier today.

“May 13,” Oliver responds with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear as he takes a seat in front of her.

“And?” she prods with raised eyebrows.

“And it’s the day after we defeated Ra’s Al Ghul,” he says.

“And?”

“And the day when I made Malcolm the new Ra’s.”

“Don’t remind me,” she rolls her eyes at him, “And?”

“And the day that Thea told me that she was going to become Speedy,” Oliver teases.

“And?”

“And the day that I got a Porsche Carrera.”

“And?”

“And the day when we began our lives together,” Oliver finally says.

“Good,” Felicity nods, picking up the by the side of the plate, “I thought you were going to ruin your Best Boyfriend in the Universe winning streak. And you would have, if you had forgotten what day it is today.”

At Oliver’s silence, Felicity looks up from the berry-stuffed French toast he had made for breakfast to find Oliver looking at her with a shy smile.

“What?” she frowns.

He reaches a finger to smooth the crease between her brows, “You think I’m a good boyfriend?”

“No,” she says teasingly, “I know you’re the Best Boyfriend in the Universe. Pay attention, Oliver.”

He does the huff-chuckle-shaking-his-head thing that always shoots a dose of happiness in her belly, “Really?”

“Really,” she nods.

When he doesn’t respond, Felicity considers him, “You don’t think you are?”

He shrugs, looking down with a blush.

She puts the fork back in its place, and raises her right fist in front of his face, “One, you cook the most amazing things,” she raises her thumb.

“Two, you’re faithful. Your eyes don’t even stray, you don’t even flirt with other women – no matter how much they bat their eyelashes at you,” she raises her forefinger.

“Three, you’re a sex god,” her middle finger joins her other raised fingers, “Like any time of the day, anywhere and everywhere kind of sex god. And you’re a generous sex god!”

“Four, you always make sure that I eat even when I’m having a busy day at work – even though you’re having a busy day,” she raises her ring finger.

“Five, you actually like and love my mother,” she smiles warmly at him as she raises her pinky, “You include her in our life together. You make her feel important because she’s my mom.”

She raises her left fist in front of him.

“Six, you comfort me when I’m feeling bad about myself and when I’m doubting my contribution to the team,” she raises her left thumb.

“Seven, you let me comfort you when you’re doubting yourself. You don’t hide from me,” she raises her left forefinger.

“Eight, you’re a hero,” she raises the next finger, “You work hard every day and every night to help make our city a better place. You put yourself in harms way so that others don’t have to. You’ve always been the hero that I have believed in, Oliver.”

“Nine, you give the best hugs,” she raises her ring finger, “Like I don’t think there’s a safer and happier place for me than in your arms.”

“Ten, no one else makes me feel loved and just – cherished … like you do, Oliver Queen,” she raises her left pinkie, “Everything you do, the way you look at me, smile at me, touch me … The way you take care of  the people I care about – I have never felt so loved. Ever.”

She continues before he could say anything, “And I’m out of fingers, but I can use your hands to go on and tell you why you’re the Best Boyfriend in the Universe, Oliver Queen.”

Oliver grabs her raised hands and pulls him to his lips, kissing them repeatedly, “I love you.”

Felicity smiles softly at him, “And I love you.”

“I’ve never been a good boyfriend before,” he admits shyly.

“Well, newsflash, you’re the best,” Felicity says, leaning over the tray to kiss him.

They get to their cold French toast two hours later.

 

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/130136610393/the-good-boyfriend


End file.
